A Happy Attack on titan Easter
by NaluLove24
Summary: It's easter for the scouts and Everyones is amused but a certain someone-Levi Eren and Hanji devise a plan to make Levi love the holidays but things dont seem to go as planned. (contains Eremika to)


A Happy attack on titan Easter Special

It was the 5th Sunday in April, Easter Sunday. The survey corps took the day off from fighting for humanity to celebrate this holiday.

"What you doing Mikasa?" Eren asked her.

She was bent down on the floor and looked like she was hiding something.

"Hiding some Easter eggs" She got up and faced him. "Happy Easter Eren"

"Oh I forgot about that, happy Easter Mikasa!" They gave each other a hug.

"Brats" Levi came out from around the corner. "If you're going to get cozy with each other can you not do it here in front of me."

"Sorry heichou" Eren let go of Mikasa. He saw that she had turned red, was she embarrassed?

"I'll see you later Eren" She walked away with her scarf over her mouth.

"I don't do Easter, but we have to take the day off because it's a holiday. I hate holidays" Levi complained.

"But weren't you born on Christmas, we even celebrated both."

Levi remembered the surprise party they had thrown for him; he still was not amused with that day.

"Oh god not the cake Hanji threw at me"

"Hey Levi guess what" The tall titan lover came up to him.

He deeply sighed. "What is it shit glasses"

Threw a pie into his face; causing a very unhappy heichou.

"Oh hahaha" She laughed. "I forgot to prank you on April fools"

Levi turned around to face Eren. "I hate holidays" Levi ran away to his room mumbling "Filthy filthy"

"Whats his problem?" Hanji asked.

"He hates holidays I guess" Eren looked upset.

Hanji smiled at him, she had gotten an idea. "I have an idea, how about we make Levi love holidays."

"How will we do that?"

"Okay here's the plan" She whispered the plan to him.

"Okay so you want me and the others to make Levi a huge Easter dinner."

"Yes please Mikasa, and if you do this I'll treat you to something nice, I promise." Eren had asked her to help out with the plan to make Levi love Easter.

"Okay we'll do it"

"Thank you so much. Hanji and I have the rest taken care of."

"Okay everyone we're going to make the best Easter Dinner this world as ever seen!" Mikasa shouted to everyone else. "Now get to work."

"Connie I have a problem" Sasha asked him.

"What?"

"If I see food, I'll eat it, and this supposed to be for Levi"

"I have that problem to Sasha"

"We can't tell Mikasa okay pinkie swear." They pinkie swore they wouldn't tell.

"Okay hows the meat looking Reiner."

"Good"

"How about the salad"

"Going great." Armin said adding a little of this and that into it.

Mikasa checked marked some things off on her board and saw Sasha and Connie slacking off.

"Sasha, Connie, Back to work!" She shouted. "I wanna see those mash potatoes looked mashed sasha, and Connie that bread better look like bread when it's done."

"uggh this is hard" Sasha complained.

"Tell me about it"

"I'll be right back everyone, I'm going to go check on Eren and Hanji"

As she left Sasha and Connie grinned at each other. The kind of smile that you know spells trouble.

"Let's do it"

They started digging their hands into the food and eating away at it.

Armin and Reiner looked at what they were doing and decided what the heck and ate the food they were preparing also.

"Levi is gonna love the meal" Mikasa informed Eren.

"Good, me and Hanji got the room set up." He pointed to a banner that said happy Easter Scouts.

"He'll love it." She looked at Eren and smirked.

"I think I'll give you my present now" Eren went and put his arms around her.

Her face turned the color of her scarf as he began to kiss her.

"I always knew you loved me" He whispered to her.

"I do"

"Okay Levi will be here in-oh am I interrupting" Eren and Mikasa quickly pulled away to see Hanji.

"Yes Hanji, I'll go tell the others." Mikasa went back to the kitchen with a smile across her face.

"What is this!?" She was horrified at what she saw. They were eating the food.

"Sorry, we couldn't help it" Sasha said stuffing potatoes in her mouth.

"Please don't be mad Mikasa" Connie pleaded.

Mikasa wasn't mad, she was beyond pissed.

"I'm going to kill every single one of you!"

"Where are Mikasa and the others with the food?" Eren asked after a few minutes went by and she hadn't returned yet. "I'll go check on them."

"Hurry back Levi is coming soon"

Eren went over to the kitchen and saw Mikasa chasing Sasha, Connie, Reiner, and Armin with a knife.

"Woah Mikasa!" Eren grabbed her by the shoulders.

The knife in her hand dropped to the floor with a loud clang.

"Why are you trying to kill them?"

"These idiots ate the food!"

"What! How could you guys"

"We're sorry!" they all said.

"Hey shit glasses what is it that you wanted" Levi said coming into the dining hall.

"Surprise happy Easter Levi" She grabbed him and guided him to a seat at the table.

"Now heres your grand Easter dinner" She said and pointed towards the doors.

Nothing.

"Your Grand Easter dinner."

Still nothing.

"I said your grand Easter Dinner" She looked toward the door and still nothing.

"I'll go check on them." She went over to the door only to get it slammed in her face.

"Surprise Levi!" They all shouted.

They all went over and gave Levi a hug. Usually he wouldn't mind but this time felt different.

He was surrounded by people who cared.

"Sorry about there being no dinner, we kinda ran into some trouble." Eren pointed at Sasha and Connie.

"Its fine, holidays are supposed to celebrated by being surrounded by those who care" Levi looked like he was happy for once.

Really, could it be that Heichou had opened up a bit.

Soon he went back to his old scowl. "I still hate holidays"

Happy easter from Nalulove24

I love you all


End file.
